


Dear Journal...

by kpopismydrug



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Fluff and Crack, M/M, Magical Accidents, Mild Language, Multi, perfect tag, pure madness, who doesn't love sj as puppies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 14:49:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2777096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kpopismydrug/pseuds/kpopismydrug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They say that love is a crazy and confusing experience. They were right. Kyuhyun only wanted a new book, but he bought something a lot more than just ‘a book’; he bought a new identity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Journal...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [teaseofnight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/teaseofnight/gifts).



> This was meant to be 'serious' and then i saw puppies.
> 
> I have no regrets.

 

 

 

 

Ignoring the groans of complaint behind him, Kyuhyun pushes the door open, knowing they will follow, and inhales the scent of old books, skin prickling with excitement as he returns the greeting back.

 

“You have a thousand books!” Donghae complains as the door shuts behind him.

 

“I bought you a Kindle as well,” Hyukjae points out. “You don’t need more.”

 

Kyuhyun gives them a look over his shoulder, and both shut up.

 

“Where are the chairs,” he hears Donghae grumble as Kyuhyun heads down the first aisle, eyes already searching for something to jump out at him.

 

He hears the sound of the carrier bags from their shopping trip, and Kyuhyun peers through the gaps in the shelves to see Donghae waddling with the bags to the two seats on the other side of the small second-hand bookstore.

 

He jumps when Hyukjae pops into view. “You have ten minutes,” the older male warns.

 

Kyuhyun rolls his eyes. “I’m only browsing.”

 

“You say that every time, and every time we leave this store with something after spending twenty minutes going back and forth from different sections.”

 

“You can’t rush when choosing a book,” Kyuhyun says as he carefully looks.

 

“You practically know this shop and its stock like the back of your hand,” Hyuk deadpans, following Kyuhyun from the other side.

 

“The longer you bug me, the longer I will take.”

 

“You go over ten minutes and I’m leaving your ass.”

 

Kyuhyun fixes his gaze back to the older male.

 

“Hae!” He shouts, and Hyukjae is reaching through the gap at him. “Hyuk is being nasty again!”

 

Kyuhyun sticks his tongue out at the male as Hyukjae rushes back from him at the sound of Donghae’s approach.

 

“I was only warning him of his time limit,” Hyukjae defends as Donghae joins him.

 

“Define ‘warning’.”

 

“He said he would leave me~” Kyuhyun sings, the books hiding his smirk as he hears Hyukjae splutter.

 

“Yah, you hate it as well when he takes a lifetime in here!” Hyukjae yelps out as he evades their boyfriend.

 

“But I don’t bug him about it,” Donghae argues back, grabbing Hyukjae. “You should know how he works by now.”

 

Kyuhyun glares at the male through the books. “I am here, you know.”

 

Donghae grins at him whilst also keeping tight hold of a struggling Hyukjae. “Don’t take too long, Hyun, the food will start to defrost.”

 

Kyuhyun nods and the male drags the older male back to the seats. He ignores their bickering, used to it by now, but keeps an eye on them as he moves around the store to make sure it doesn’t go too far and Hyukjae hits him out of exasperation, which would only make Donghae retaliate, and then that would mean Kyuhyun would have to step in and quieten down the two children.

 

It’s always a barrel of fun when you’re involved in a three-way relationship.

 

He knows both of them don’t mind his love for books, it’s part of their banter with each other to complain about it, just like how Kyuhyun makes it well known of his boredom every time Donghae drags him to fitness store or when Hyukjae spends ten years in the grocery store looking for the best deals.

 

It’s all banter, not anything malicious. They love each other too much to be anything but sappy and bratty to each other.

 

Just as he’s finished, seeing nothing catching his eye – much to his boyfriends’ relief – Kyuhyun double backs, eyes fixed on a book.

 

“I knew it was too good to be true,” he hears Hyukjae mutter. “No way would he be done under ten minutes.”

 

He hears the sound of a smack and Hyukjae hissing softly as Kyuhyun reaches up to get the old looking book from the top shelf.

 

“What is it?” he hears Donghae ask curiously as he comes up behind him.

 

“Journal,” Kyuhyun tells him as he slowly inspects the surprisingly clear pages inside the leather bound book.

 

“Is that real leather?” Hyukjae asks, coming up on his other side.

 

Kyuhyun shoves it towards the male’s face and laughs as the male stumbles back, yelping about dust and dirt.

 

“It smells it,” Donghae says over Hyukjae’s bitching, arms wrapping around Kyuhyun slightly as he watches Kyuhyun look through it again.

 

“These cost a small fortune,” Kyuhyun says as he turns it over to see the sticker labelling its worth. “Huh, it doesn’t have one.”

 

“Then you can’t buy it,” Hyukjae comments as he picks up their bags, and Kyuhyun bumps into him as he passes the male, causing him to stumble onto the chair.

 

“Dude, when will you learn?” he hears Donghae sigh from behind, and Kyuhyun smiles at the old man behind the counter.

 

“How much?” Kyuhyun asks, handing the journal over to him. “It didn’t have a sticker.”

 

“New stock, it only came in yesterday from the donation box.”

 

Kyuhyun gives the male a cheeky soft smile that causes the old man to laugh, knowing what it means.

 

After a minute or two of haggling, and his two boyfriends edging closer and closer to the door with their dozen of bags, Kyuhyun joins them holding his own bag.

 

“You’re kinda hot when you’re haggling,” Hyukjae comments as Kyuhyun holds the door open for them. “So serious, at least we know that wrinkles will look good on you.”

 

Kyuhyun lets the door go, not fussed as Hyukjae swears as it smacks into him.

 

“I thought I’m always hot?” Kyuhyun begins, and the look of delayed horror on Hyukjae’s face is hilarious.

 

“You-I-Yeah you are!”

 

“‘Kinda hot’,” Kyuhyun parrots back, folding his arms.

 

It isn’t often Hyukjae is left unable to answer back to anything, but the few times it happens is when he and Kyuhyun are treading on the line of ‘oh shit, how do I fix this without fucking it up further’.

 

Donghae comes to their boyfriend’s salvation by nudging the pair of them back down the street, towards the multi-storey where their car is. “The food is crying out for its new home, both of you can bicker in the car.”

 

Hyukjae lets Kyuhyun chose what to play on the way home, his way of saying sorry, and Kyuhyun accepts it, gaining control of the music and playing is new favourite album by Sung Si Kyung whilst ignoring Donghae’s comment that his obsession with the male needs some control.

 

Just for that comment about his beloved idol, Kyuhyun keeps the track on repeat.

 

 

 

 

“You’ve bought that book, yet you’re not even using it.”

 

Kyuhyun grunts, too busy working.

 

“Are you even listening?”

 

Kyuhyun grunts again, eyes fixed on the codes.

 

“I’m leaving you and Hyuk to run away with a taco.”

 

Kyuhyun grunts again, fingers typing fast before he freezes, Donghae’s droning voice finally being translated in his head other than the codes he’s working with. “Wait, what?”

 

Donghae’s sigh follows him as he leaves Kyuhyun’s little work area, and Kyuhyun blinks as he looks behind him at where the male had been.

 

“I’m heading off for work! Don’t forget to empty the washer!” the male bellows, the sound of him getting ready to leave joining the noise.

 

Kyuhyun rolls his eyes. “I’m not a child!”

 

The sounds of Donghae’s shoes coming back has Kyuhyun turning.

 

“I have trust issues,” Donghae says, eyes fixed pointedly on Kyuhyun’s computer. “Make a note.”

 

Kyuhyun gives him an amused look. “I can remember a mundane task.”

 

“Humour me. Hyukjae will skin us alive if his precious clothes are left to go damp.”

 

Kyuhyun sighs, put out upon, as he reaches for the nearest notebook and makes the damn note.

 

“Happy?” he asks as he waves the books at his boyfriend so the note shows.

 

Donghae grins, coming over to him to give him a quick kiss. “Very.”

 

Kyuhyun shoves the male away. “Leave me alone, you’re distracting me.”

 

Donghae lunges to mess up his hair and dances out of the way as Kyuhyun tries to attack him for it.

 

“See you tonight!” Donghae calls sweetly as he leaves, and Kyuhyun is trying to flat his hair from the rude mess his bratty boyfriend made.

 

As the lock clicks shut, announcing Donghae’s exit, Kyuhyun returns back to his work of decoding the errors in the software he’s checking.

 

After an hour of cussing and translating codes in his head, Kyuhyun starts to feels slightly uncomfortable, and tries to wriggle around in his chair for a comfier position.

 

When that doesn’t help, Kyuhyun finally gives in and has a break.

 

Checking to make sure the washer is still going; he heads for the kitchen to make his lunch.

 

As he hums to himself, his rendition of his favourite track, Kyuhyun is suddenly smacked with a lightheaded feeling that causes him to almost scald himself with the boiling water from the kettle for his ramen.

 

As he roughly places the kettle back down, Kyuhyun shakes his head ever so slightly to try and focus, to get rid of the odd feeling.

 

“I haven’t even been on it for long,” he says to himself, referring to his computer. Long periods of time on the computer have never affected him like this before.

 

Just as quick as the light-headedness came, it’s soon followed by a sickeningly feeling that has Kyuhyun lurching from the kitchen and towards the bathroom connecting to their bedroom.

 

As he focuses on his breathing, Kyuhyun starts to feel clammy, his heart beginning to race slightly, and Kyuhyun tries not to panic, tries to calm down because it will only knock him even more sick.

 

He splashes his face with cold water. That doesn’t help.

 

He can feel a cold sweat begin over his skin, especially at the back of his neck and on his forehead.

 

“Hyukjae has poisoned me,” Kyuhyun groans in misery as he hugs the toilet. “Should’ve never allowed him to make that seafood dish.”

 

Usually it’s Donghae with the picky and tender stomach, not Kyuhyun; his stomach isn’t as delicate.

 

Kyuhyun groans louder as a wave of sickness rushes through him, heart skipping as he tries to breathe through it.

 

“I will not puke,” he begins to chant to himself, glaring down at his reflection on the toilet water. “I will not pu-”

 

Kyuhyun retches; eyes prickling with tears as his body suddenly decides it no longer wants to be like a furnace but an ice block instead.

 

Kyuhyun shudders, stomach rolling, heart racing, tears building, and he makes a soft whimpering sound as his head begins to swim with nausea and dizziness.

 

He’s never ever passed out before and he’s beginning to wonder if this is how it feels as his body quickly feels numb yet light, his vision unable to focus as his body becomes more aware of the fact he’s going to puke and he can’t stop it.

 

As he goes to retch again, Kyuhyun’s grip on the toilet loosens as the dizziness gets too much and he has to blindly grab at the wall and the toilet to keep himself steady, breathing hard.

 

He’s scared now, he hasn’t felt like this before and his phone is nowhere near him to alert his partners.

 

As he tries to crawl away from the toilet, his fear overruling the nausea, Kyuhyun’s arms abruptly give out and he almost smacks his chin off the tiled floor if he didn’t land on his forearms.

 

Panting, his eyes tight shut as the world swims too much, Kyuhyun drops his head to the floor, his body feeling like stone and too disjointed from how it should normally feel.

 

He passes out soon after.

 

 

 

 

The first thing he notices is that he’s strangely hot.

 

And that his body feels....not as it should.

 

When he had fallen, his feet had been touching the base of the toilet.

 

But...he couldn’t feel the cold he had felt before.

 

Willing his body to actually move from the numb feeling, Kyuhyun manages to do so, and his eyes fly open as he legs slowly move.

 

He shouldn’t be feeling the bathroom mat, its soft fluff directly under his legs when it had been at his thighs.

 

Kyuhyun looks down at his arms.

 

And stares.

 

He’s....furry.

 

He’s not ashamed of his arm hair, but it is nowhere _near_ this thick and dark.

 

Kyuhyun tells his hand to flex his fingers, and he watches in pure astonishment as his paws move, his little nails catching in the bathmat.

 

Kyuhyun’s gaze travels up his ‘arms’ and finds himself looking at a soft furry chest.

 

_No way...._

 

Kyuhyun whips his head to look at his legs and his eyes widen at seeing his sprawled hind legs.

 

Kyuhyun slowly looks out of the bathroom door, sees the full length mirror on the other side of bed, and knows he needs to see this fully to figure out if this is a hallucination.

 

Kyuhyun finds it a struggle to get to his...four legs, belly-flopping only once.

 

As he awkwardly walks from the bathroom and around the bed that looks gigantic from his smaller form, Kyuhyun tries to point out flaws in his hallucination.

 

Unfortunately, the second he claps eyes on himself, he knows.

 

He’s not hallucinating.

 

Kyuhyun yelps in denial, his little form dancing as he tries to argue with his reflection.

 

He’s a fucking dog.

 

He’s a _puppy._

 

 

 

 

So, it takes Kyuhyun approximately 0.2 seconds to freak out, and the more he freaks out, the more he hears how _ridiculous_ he sounds.

 

He’s sounds so whiney (even though he technically is being whiney, but that is beside the point); it ain’t a pretty sound.

 

Kyuhyun’s little legs don’t know what to do with themselves yet so he’s splattered onto the floor more times than he would like to admit, and he can’t bring himself to leave the bedroom because _everything_ is overwhelming him.

 

The only thing that is comforting him is the smell of Hyuk and Donghae.

 

Which is why he’s currently buried in what he thinks to be one of Donghae’s sweaters that he and Hyuk share.

 

Kyuhyun’s muzzle is inhaling their familiar scents, whilst his mind tries to get into the right gear to deal with this madness.

 

He’s a dog (he refuses to acknowledge he’s a frigging pup), and so far he thinks this isn’t a hallucination, but he isn’t a 100% sure.

 

Whining again, since that’s all he knows apparently, Kyuhyun hears the sound of the washer die down, and he slowly raises his head, praying.

 

 _Please don’t stop, please don’t stop,_ he chants to himself as the spin cycles slows and slows.

 

When there is silence and a soft click of the door unlocking, Kyuhyun’s little legs are trying desperately to run for the room where the washer is.

 

He skids twice, but at least he’s still standing.

 

Kyuhyun glares at the washer, seeing it sitting there all nice and quiet.

 

Hyukjae is going to throw a fit.

 

That is _after_ he recovers from seeing his partner suddenly and impossibly turned into a canine.

 

Kyuhyun shouts at it, which translates into an unexpected sharp bark that scares him and causes him to run from the room as it echoes.

 

Kyuhyun slowly walks around the apartment.

 

He has no idea how to get out of this mess.

 

He has no idea how to pre-warn his partners.

 

He could just sit at the door and wait for them to see him the second they step through the door.

 

He could hide.

 

He could do a lot of things.

 

Kyuhyun returns back to the sweater that is beside the bed, hidden from view, and tries to decide what to do.

 

He ends up falling asleep, his little form tucked into a tight ball and the scent of Donghae and Hyukjae lulling him into a sense of safety and familiarity.

 

 

 

 

“I’m home!” Hyukjae’s voice calls, jerking him awake, and Kyuhyun smacks his muzzle off the bedside table as he tries to get up from how he had been splayed on the sweater.

 

 _So much for this just being a hallucination_ , he thinks to himself as he shakes himself to get rid of the groggy feeling.

 

“Kyu?”

 

It’s only then that he realises that Hyukjae is _home_ and coming closer by the sounds of it.

 

And Kyuhyun is standing on a sweater; tail tucked between his legs as he frantically tries to come up with an idea.

 

He hears Hyukjae groan from a little away. “Oi!” he bellows, “you could have emptied the washer!”

 

Kyuhyun decides to hide under the bed.

 

Once he’s squeezed his body under the space, his heart begins to race as Hyuk’s steps thump towards the room opposite theirs, where Kyuhyun _should_ be working.

 

“You-Kyuhyun?” Hyukjae’s rant is cut off the second he sees that Kyuhyun isn’t where he’s supposed to be. “Where are you?”

 

Kyuhyun’s eyes flicker from the doorway and land on the bathroom where his heart stops.

 

His clothes...how the hell did he miss seeing them!?!

 

Kyuhyun races from under the bed to try and herd the articles of clothing to towards the laundry bin in the room, and as he tugs and drags the material, he can hear Hyukjae come closer.

 

“Kyu?”

 

Kyuhyun yelps, his legs getting tangled in his stupid sweater he had been wearing, and rolls onto the floor.

 

Hyukjae’s feet head towards him and Kyuhyun fights to get free.

 

Hyukjae rounds the door, and Kyuhyun freezes as he meets Hyukjae’s eyes.

 

Silence reigns between them.

 

“Kyuhyun?” Hyukjae calls slowly, eyes still on him. “Where are you and why is there a pup in our bathroom?”

 

Kyuhyun continues to watch him, unable to communicate back.

 

Hyukjae sighs, a look of irritation crossing his face as he steps into the room. “Are you Changmin’s pup?” Hyukjae asks him sweetly, cooing slightly, as he comes to his aid.

 

Kyuhyun wishes. Hyukjae untangles him, his hands gentle and careful, and it’s after Kyuhyun is free does he see the confused frown on his face as he holds Kyuhyun’s sweater.

 

“Kyu was wearing this...” he hears the male utter.

 

Kyuhyun bites the material and pulls, growling softly, hoping this will get the male to understand.

 

Kyuhyun snorts at the sharp tap to his nose to make him let go. “Behave,” Hyukjae scolds sternly, trying to pry Kyuhyun off it.

 

Kyuhyun growls a little more, shaking his head and trying to pull back on his little legs.

 

Hyukjae looks torn between amusement and frustration. “Yah, be a good pup and-”

 

Kyuhyun growls louder, eyes fixed on him.

 

Hyukjae sighs, giving up and letting go, which causes Kyuhyun to yelp as he falls back onto his butt. “Kyuhyun?!”

 

Kyuhyun barks at him, only to be shushed as Hyukjae rises and heads out of the bathroom with Kyuhyun trying to follow as quickly as he can behind him.

 

“I swear, I’m gonna throttle this kid,” Hyukjae mutters to himself as he uses his phone to no doubt call Kyuhyun’s.

 

As Kyuhyun’s phone rings from the room he had been working in, causing Hyukjae to slowly turn, eyes now concerned, Kyuhyun barks yet again before attacking Hyukjae’s trousers and growling again.

 

“Will you behave?” Hyukjae snaps, trying to gently unlatch him. “I swear, if Kyuhyun was a pup he would be exactly like....” Hyukjae trails off, hands holding Kyuhyun as he stares at Kyuhyun.

 

Kyuhyun barks at him, determined to get the idiot to see the fact he’s holding in his hands.

 

Hyukjae’s brown eyes widen comically. “K-Kyu?”

 

Kyuhyun dips his head up and down the best he can, and yelps once again when Hyukjae drops him.

 

“Ohmygod,” Hyukjae rushes out as he darts down to pet Kyuhyun, part horrified, and part apologetic. “Kyuhyun, is this you?!”

 

If Kyuhyun could scowl, he would, so he settles for glaring and digging his little nails into Hyuk’s skin, causing him to hiss.

 

“No fucking way,” Hyukjae breathes out. “Nope. This isn’t happening.”

 

 _He is meant to be the second smartest out of us three,_ Kyuhyun gripes to himself, frustrated too.

 

“If this is you,” Hyukjae begins after a minute of silent staring, “take me to where Donghae keeps his stash of gummies. I know you know where he hides them.”

 

Kyuhyun wriggles to be free and Hyukjae plops him back onto the floor where he runs/skids to the kitchen with Hyukjae following.

 

He leads the male to the cupboard where their boiler is enclosed in, and barks at it.

 

Hyukjae gives Kyuhyun a slow and unbelieving look, but does as requested and opens the door.

 

Hyukjae’s jaw almost drops to the floor as he takes out the packet of gummies, eyes snapping down to look at Kyuhyun. “Oh shit.”

 

Kyuhyun sighs, sitting down, and gives his boyfriend a helpless look.

 

“How...this doesn’t even make sense!” Hyukjae vents, equally as distressed.

 

Kyuhyun stands again and walks over to the male, who immediately bends down to pick him up to cuddle him, to inspect him further.

 

“You....You even have your eye colour,” Hyukjae says, voice strained.

 

Kyuhyun whines softly, and licks at his face, not particularly enjoying seeing the male looking so distressed.

 

Hyukjae slowly strokes him. “You...have cute ears.”

 

Kyuhyun can feel the slight weight to his flopped over ears, and knows the breed he’s supposed to be is some sort of beagle cross, since he has the face of it but not the coat.

 

“You’re kinda cute,” Hyukjae admits after a minute or so of silent petting and studying.

 

Kyuhyun nips his hand for that, but his tail wags a little.

 

Hyukjae laughs and cuddles him more.

 

“What am I going to do with you?” the male sighs against Kyuhyun’s body, and Kyuhyun presses back, wanting to comfort the male.

 

He just has to deal with Donghae now, and then they can try to come up with a way or an explanation to why this even happened.

 

 

 

 

They both greet Donghae at the door later that evening when the male returns from work.

 

Donghae’s immediate reaction at seeing a puppy was to promptly take Kyuhyun from Hyukjae’s hold - where he’s spent most of the evening - and coo at him, oblivious to the silent stressing Hyukjae is doing internally.

 

“Who does the little guy belong to?” Donghae finally asks while Kyuhyun tries to escape the overbearing affection the second they sit down on the sofa again.

 

Kyuhyun looks at his other boyfriend in distress as Donghae easily picks him back up and snuggles him further.

 

Hyukjae is awkwardly hovering near them, looking back and forth between them. “Us, technically.”

 

Kyuhyun glares at the male at that while Donghae looks at him with confusion. “I don’t remember adopting or buying a pup.”

 

“It’s Kyuhyun.”

 

“It’s Kyuhyun’s?” Donghae repeats, unsure and slightly surprised.

 

Kyuhyun growls at Hyukjae to just spit it out already as he tries to worm his way free from Donghae’s too tight hold.

 

“It’s Kyuhyun,” Hyukjae repeats, and Kyuhyun barks at him as he confuses their boyfriend even further.

 

“I don’t get what you mean,” Donghae says slowly, petting Kyuhyun to calm him, and Kyuhyun just gives up trying to escape.

 

“ _It_ is Kyuhyun,” Hyukjae stresses, eyes locked on Kyuhyun. “The pup is our dear boyfriend.”

 

Donghae laughs at that. “So this is a canine version of how Hyun would be?” Donghae shifts him slightly to get a better look at him, and Kyuhyun gives the male the most frustrated stare he can manage. “He does have a similar eye colour to Hyun.”

 

“That’s because it _is_ Kyuhyun.”

 

 _Oh for fucks sake,_ Kyuhyun thinks to himself, barking angrily at Hyukjae. _He’s never going to understand with how Hyukjae is wording it!_

 

Hyukjae glares at him. “I’m trying!”

 

Kyuhyun barks louder, disagreeing with him.

 

“Don’t get mouthy with me, I can lock you outside.”

 

Kyuhyun snarls at him, his little body fighting to get at Hyukjae as Donghae struggles to keep a secure hold on him.

 

“This is deffo Hyun in canine form,” Donghae laughs as he cradles Kyuhyun to his chest. “He has his temperament.”

 

“Donghae, I know this sounds mad, but that _is_ Kyuhyun,” Hyukjae stresses desperately. “He somehow changed into a pup while we were out.”

 

Donghae stares at Hyukjae, silent.

 

Kyuhyun huffs to himself, finally appeased.

 

“I know I’m gullible, but I’m not _that_ gullible,” Donghae retorts, miffed. “Where is Kyuhyun anyway? Was this his idea or yours?”

 

Kyuhyun gives Hyukjae a ‘are you kidding me’ look, and Hyukjae sighs loudly, sitting down next to them.

 

“Donghae, you’re gonna have to trust me on this,” Hyukjae says softly. “He even showed me where you hide your secret stash.”

 

“He-I don’t have a secret stash,” Donghae defends quickly, and Kyuhyun softly chews on the back of Donghae’s hand at the lie, causing the male to yelp.

 

“Your secret stash of gummies in the boiler cupboard,” Hyukjae deadpans, scratching the top of Kyuhyun’s head and causing Kyuhyun to try and bite his fingers at the action.

 

He’s just stuck in this form, it doesn’t mean he is a dog and enjoys being touched and stroked like one.

 

Donghae is strangely quiet, and Kyuhyun tips his head up to see the male’s suspicious gaze on him.

 

“You could have found it,” Donghae accuses slowly at Hyukjae, still refusing to believe it.

 

Hyukjae groans and drops back against the sofa. “Fine! Ask him to show you something only you two know!”

 

Kyuhyun waits, his little tail wagging slowly. That is something he has no control over; it has a mind of its own.

 

“Where did we last kiss?” Donghae asks, and Kyuhyun wriggles to be free and is placed onto the floor where he fights once again with the smooth flooring as he runs to the room with his lovers following behind.

 

Kyuhyun’s computer is asleep now due to not being used for hours, but Kyuhyun sits in front of the chair, too small to even attempt the jump up onto it.

 

He stares at Donghae expectedly.

 

Donghae looks like he’s fighting to accept it.

 

“What was the thing I asked you to do this morning?” Donghae demands, causing Hyukjae to slap the back of his head.

 

“Seriously?!”

 

“I’m making sure!” Donghae defends, hurrying after Kyuhyun as he runs to the room.

 

Kyuhyun barks at the now empty washer, and Donghae’s face is a little too pale.

 

Kyuhyun sits and waits as his second partner goes through the same mental breakdown that Hyukjae had gone through earlier.

 

Donghae turns to Hyukjae, who rubs his back. “I know,” Hyukjae consoles. “It’s fucked up.”

 

Donghae makes a strangled sound, eyes fixed back on Kyuhyun.

 

Kyuhyun wags his tail; his version of a doggy grin translates into him slightly panting with a slight cute tilt to his head.

 

Donghae breaks.

 

 

 

 

Kyuhyun is currently lying down on the sofa, watching his two lovers pace the entire living room, whilst also ignoring Hyukjae’s comments to get off the sofa.

 

“I....this entire thing makes zero sense,” Donghae whines. The poor male hasn’t stepped anywhere near Kyuhyun since he had his revelation that Kyuhyun is a puppy now.

 

Hyukjae comes closer and Kyuhyun senses the threat of promised punishment for remaining on the sofa and starts to growl at him.

 

Hyukjae’s face morphs into a conflicted expression. “No, that’s cheating; you can’t be cute when I’m trying to discipline you!”

 

He _is_ one cute pup, and he knows how to use it to his advantage. Kyuhyun gives him a sweet and innocent look, knowing he’s killing Hyukjae’s brain cells from how adorable he looks.

 

Hyukjae makes a strangled choking sound and walks away from him, leaving behind a staring Donghae.

 

“That’s....not fair,” Donghae weakly argues as Kyuhyun gives him the same look. “You can’t have us wrapped around your paw, that’s not fair in either form!”

 

Kyuhyun makes a cute little whine, pawing slightly on the sofa to be even cuter, and when Donghae makes a babbling cooing sound as he rushes to follow Hyukjae, Kyuhyun feels smug as he rests his head back onto his paws, sleep tugging at him.

 

It’s hard work being an adorable pup.

 

 

 

 

He’s rudely woken up by Hyukjae running towards him.

 

“You were working, right?” The male demands, dropping to his knees in front of the sofa.

 

Kyuhyun nods his head, trying to get his head to work in the right gear.

 

“And then Hae came and bugged you, right?”

 

Again, Kyuhyun nods, yawning.

 

Kyuhyun blinks, disoriented as a book is shoved into his face.

 

“You made this note and then Donghae left.” Hyukjae states as Kyuhyun recognises the journal he had made the note. “What happened after?”

 

Kyuhyun gives him a flat look.

 

Hyukjae slowly grins as Donghae comes into the living room. “I told you I was right!” He says over his shoulder at the other male.

 

“I still say it’s bullshit.”

 

Kyuhyun barks for his attention again, utterly confused to what the hell they’re on about.

 

Hyukjae points to the note he had made. “Coincidence?”

 

Kyuhyun stares at the word that’s jumping out at him.

 

_Don’t let Hyuk’s ugly clothes smell like a wet dog._

 

Wet dog.

 

Dog.

 

Kyuhyun turns his stunned gaze onto Hyukjae.

 

“You may have bought something more than just a journal,” Hyukjae grins as Donghae lifts up Kyuhyun and places him onto his lap as he sits down.

 

“You do know you are alluding to the conclusion that Kyuhyun has bought a magical book,” Donghae says bluntly, stroking Kyuhyun’s spine.

 

“Says you who is currently _petting_ our boyfriend,” Hyukjae snaps back. “It makes sense.”

 

“But we have no concrete proof!”

 

Hyukjae taps Kyuhyun on the head pointedly. “What more do you need?”

 

“We weren’t here when it happened-” Donghae begins, holding Kyuhyun back from attacking Hyukjae for the rough tap.

 

“So let’s test the theory,” Hyukjae cuts over him. “One of us writes the word ‘dog’ and sees what happens.”

 

Donghae looks unimpressed, and Kyuhyun patiently waits to see who the next victim to this madness is.

 

After another minute of pointless arguing, Donghae is the one to write his fate in the journal.

 

“How long do you reckon we should wait?” Donghae asks, not at all happy as Kyuhyun and Hyukjae study him carefully.

 

“Well he can’t answer that, so we’re just going to have to wait and see,” Hyukjae says as he strokes Kyuhyun, kissing the top of his head softly.

 

Kyuhyun knows how long it took for him to first feel the effects, so he’s going to be watching his boyfriend for the rest of the night.

 

But, an hour later, Donghae is still very much human.

 

“Okay, maybe it isn’t magical,” Hyukjae says as they get ready for bed.

 

Kyuhyun starts to glare at Donghae in betrayal from his spot at the bottom of the bed.

 

“Don’t give me that look,” Donghae whines, hiding behind the duvet. “Are we seriously going to let him sleep on the bed?”

 

Kyuhyun dives to attack the covered male’s toes, causing the male to squeal as he tries to stop Kyuhyun.

 

Hyukjae picks him up by the scruff of his neck, shooting Donghae a look. “He’s still our boyfriend.”

 

“Please don’t say that, it sounds and looks wrong whilst he’s like this,” Donghae says, watching as Hyukjae gets into bed with Kyuhyun tucked close to his chest.

 

Kyuhyun growls at him, and Hyukjae coos at him for being a good boy.

 

So they settle into the bed with Kyuhyun in the middle of them, both of them almost clinging to the edges of the bed to prevent them from accidently smothering him in the night.

 

As Hyukjae’s familiar soft heavy breathing joins Donghae’s, Kyuhyun wonders if maybe he’ll wake up in the morning in his own body again.

 

He can only hope.

 

 

 

 

Something is nudging his face.

 

Something, or _someone_ , is daring to disturb his sleep.

 

Kyuhyun forces his eyes own to see who the poor soul is that is about to meet his wrath.

 

Kyuhyun stares.

 

Donghae gives him an unamused look, shaking his head slightly, his floppy golden ears making a slight sound.

 

Kyuhyun crawls closer, sees that he himself is still in his puppy body, but can’t find it in him to particularly care when his golden retriever boyfriend is trying to worm his way free from the weight of the duvet.

 

_“How come you’re a full grown dog?!”_

_“Cos you’re an immature shit.”_

_“Someone is grumpy, I thought retrievers were loving and affectionate, not moody bastards?”_

_“You’re gonna wake Hyukjae up, Hyun, wait, leave me alone - I feel like I can’t breathe with this stupid thing on me!”_

 

As Kyuhyun tries to fully inspect his boyfriend’s new form whilst Donghae is trying to escape, both of their movements and hushed little snarky comments to each other wake Hyukjae up.

 

He blindly turns the lamp on and both Kyuhyun and Donghae freeze.

 

“And here I was hoping yesterday was just a fucked up dream,” Hyukjae groans. “Am I really seeing two dogs?”

 

Kyuhyun pounces over to the male to greet him and accidently claws his face with his nails just as Donghae finally manages to roll out from under the duvet and lands on the floor with a startled yelp.

 

Hyukjae heaves a tired sigh loudly, holding an excited and apologetic Kyuhyun at bay.

 

“I need new boyfriends.”

 

 

 

 

Kyuhyun loves to annoy his boyfriends.

 

Which explains his current behaviour.

 

 _“Hyuk!_ ” Donghae wails, running away from him and towards the kitchen where Hyukjae is finishing his breakfast.

 

Kyuhyun can’t stop laughing as he runs (skids) after Donghae’s bigger form.

 

Hyukjae turns at the sound of Donghae’s distressed barking and Kyuhyun’s excited barks and yelps, and seems to age at seeing the sight of them as Donghae tries to worm himself between Hyukjae’s legs and the counter.

 

“Kyuhyun, _please_ be nice,” Hyukjae pleads as he bends down to pick him up, ruining his game of torturing his boyfriend.

 

 _“You have to entertain me all day,”_ Kyuhyun orders down at Donghae, who looks so done with life right now. _“You can’t hide when he’s at work.”_

 

 _“I just want this to be over with,”_ he hears Donghae mumble. _“You’re too much of a handful in this form.”_

_“You’re definitely the wrong breed,”_ Kyuhyun sniffs. _“You’re so boring.”_

 

Donghae starts whining, pressing against Hyukjae’s legs for comfort.

 

Hyukjae starts whining himself, wanting this nightmare to be over with.

 

 

 

 

“Do not destroy the apartment,” Hyukjae orders them, one hand on the door handle of the front door.

 

Kyuhyun scoffs, and Donghae just gives the older male a ‘are you serious’ look.

 

“Play nice too,” Hyukjae says as he unlocks the door. “Kyuhyun, give Donghae a break, he’s having a mental breakdown about this whole thing.”

 

Kyuhyun bites at Donghae’s ears, trying to entice the male to play and show some enthusiasm.

 

Hyukjae sighs, watching Kyuhyun’s attempts. “Donghae...cheer up; with any luck it’s only a 24 hour thing.”

 

Donghae makes a grunting sound, and Kyuhyun begins to snarl, wanting attention.

 

As Hyukjae leaves for work, the door locking shut behind him, Donghae roughly shakes his head, dislodging Kyuhyun easily and causing him to splat slightly on the floor.

 

“ _Rude_ ,” Kyuhyun huffs.

 

Then he sees the look in Donghae’s eyes.

 

 _“H-Hyuk said to be nice!_ ” Kyuhyun yelps, his little legs scrambling to get away.

 

 _“You want to play?_ ” Donghae calls in a fake sweet voice as he stalks after him, and Kyuhyun is suddenly regretting all of his morning’s choices to aggravate his lover.

 

Kyuhyun races for safety, excitement warring with the need to hide.

 

He doesn’t get far because he skids and splats into the corner of the wall in the living room leading to their room and Kyuhyun’s work space, and Donghae trips over his own paws from laughter at having seen it happen.

 

As Kyuhyun whines pitifully, Donghae grabs him by the scruff and jumps up onto the sofa where he huddles around Kyuhyun, licking the top of his head affectionately.

 

 _“You’re adorable as a puppy,_ ” Donghae teases, and Kyuhyun ignores him to burrow further against the male’s fur coat.

 

They continue bicker before falling asleep, snuggled against each other.

 

 

 

 

When Kyuhyun wakes up, he has a face full of fur.

 

Blinking, Kyuhyun starts at seeing his hand and not a paw.

 

He rolls off the sofa to quickly look at his naked reflection in the apartment windows.

 

“Thank god,” Kyuhyun breathes out, the sound of his actual voice a welcome relief.

 

He hears a small whine and looks down to see Donghae staring at him with jealousy.

 

Kyuhyun grins and scratches the top of his head to comfort him. “Hyuk was right; it’s only for 24 hours.”

 

Donghae makes a huffing sound.

 

Kyuhyun decides to take pity. “I’ll get ready and we can go run since you’ll be itching to do so.”

 

Donghae’s eyes light up and Kyuhyun reacts too slow to the advance.

 

He yelps as he falls to his butt with a lap and arms full of a golden retriever licking at his face, Donghae’s tail wagging like crazy.

 

Kyuhyun laughs and hugs Donghae because he can.

 

Needless to say, Donghae is the one who ends up taking Kyuhyun for a walk.

 

 

 

 

“You’re seriously going to burn it?” Kyuhyun questions from the kitchen table.

 

Donghae, now human again, walks into the room. “What are you doing?”

 

“Burning this before it can cause any more damage,” Hyukjae vows as he dumps the journal into the sink. “We don’t know its purpose, and I’d rather not find out.”

 

“Spoilsport,” both he and Donghae say, and Hyukjae ignores them as he sets it on fire.

 

They watch as it burns.

 

“You’re never shopping in that store again.”

 

“Try and stop me.”

 

Hyukjae whirls around to point at him. “You are forbidden from buying any journal from a used book store. I am not going through this madness again!”

 

Kyuhyun grins and moves to retrieve something from his pocket.

 

Hyukjae’s expression drops and Donghae starts to laugh.

 

“Don’t you dare,” Hyukjae warns, stepping closer.

 

Kyuhyun waves the sheet of paper at the sink. “The fire needs putting out~”

 

“Cho Kyuhyun, don’t you dare!”

 

Kyuhyun races from the table as Donghae intercepts Hyukjae to bide Kyuhyun some time to get a pen.

 

By the time he gets back, the journal is almost burnt away, and Donghae has their boyfriend pinned to the table.

 

“Nice position,” Kyuhyun comments as Hyukjae cusses.

 

Donghae winks at him as Kyuhyun forces the pen into Hyukjae’s hand.

 

“It’s only fair you experience it too,” Kyuhyun says sweetly, grinning.

 

As Hyukjae is forced to sign his own turn to be a canine, both he and Donghae run from the room to hide from their furious partner, laughing hysterically.

 

“I will destroy _everything_ you two own if this happens!”

 

“It’s only a bit of fun!” he and Donghae shout back.

 

“I have had my fair share of fun dealing with you two bastards!”

 

Kyuhyun and Donghae can’t do anything but laugh, so when Hyukjae finds them, they can’t do anything to defend themselves as they lie on a collapsed huddle in the washer room.

 

 

 

 

A few hours later, and Hyukjae gets his revenge.

 

“You peed on my sweater?!” Kyuhyun screams in disbelief, holding the item by the tip of his fingers.

 

The ball of fluff lounging on the sofa doesn’t even look at him.

 

Kyuhyun gets his own revenge and drops it onto Hyukjae’s smug canine face.

 

And promptly runs for his life the second Hyukjae gets free, his snappy snarling fluffy self charging after Kyuhyun through the apartment with Donghae trailing behind them, recording it all on his phone.

 

 

 

 

That last piece of paper is binned with the ruins of Donghae’s favourite pair of flip flops, the ones that – not so coincidently - Hyukjae detests.

 

 

 

 

Kyuhyun still shops at used bookstores.

 

 

 

He doesn’t buy journals from them anymore.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you are like me - who love visuals - here is [puppy!kyu](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/B4235leIEAI6trV.jpg). 
> 
> Hope you all liked it! (Esp you, Ashley) ^-^


End file.
